Paul Daley vs. Andre Santos
The first round began. Daley jabs the body. Feinting a lot, ate an inside kick. Another jab to the body. And again. Boos. Santos lands a jab. 4:00. Daley jabs the body. Santos lands a right and a pair of lefts, they clinch, and break. Daley lands an inside kick. 3:00 as Santos lands a jab and a right, they clinch. Daley stuffs a trip. They break. Daley lands a right, they clinch. Daley lands a left, knees the body twice, breaks. Stalking, lands a left to the body, clinches. 2:00. Fighting for position. The ref breaks them up. Daley lands a right and a left, nice exchange, eats a counter right and lands a left and a big right. Lands a right dropping him, pounces to half-guard. 1:00. Daley defends a desperation ankle pick, defends a single in the clinch. A left uppercut, big left. Lands a left. Clinch. Trips him to half-guard. Big lefts to body and head. Three lefts, another. 15. Big left elbow. Santos working a sweep, R1 ends, 10-9 Daley. R2 began. Daley slips a jab. Santos lands an inside kick eating a counter left. They clinch. "Knee!" Daley lands a left to the body, they break. Daley lands a right, gets him down to side control, a few left hammerfists. Stands over. Dove in with a left to half-guard. 4:00. Daley defends a double ina scramble, rights under, kneed the body as they clinched. Daley works a double, Santos thinks standing guillotine, Daley defends. Clinch. 3:00. Santos gets a nice takedown passing quickly to side control. Lands a left, a few short rights. Daley struggling to stand. 2:00. Daley stands to the clinch, defends a double. Defends well. Great defense. Santos gives up. Daley knees the body, they break. Daley eats a counter right, lands a left. 1:00. Santos lands a left, works a double. Switches to a single. Daley sprawling against the cage. Defends well. Back to a double from Santos. 35. Daley defending. Daley sprawls, defends well. 15. Santos completes it. Daley's nose trickling blood. Santos gets the back, no hooks, R2 ends, 10-9 Daley but much closer. R3 began. Daley lands a big left, drops him with another, pounces with big left hammerfists, big lefts under, half-guard, big left hands, left elbow. Left. Left elbow. Another. 4:00. Left. Right elbow to body. They stand and break. Daley lands a right. Daley lands a left, clinch. Bad cut between Santos' eyes. Daley defends a double, sprawls and breaks. 3:00. Daley knees the head dropping Santos, Daley pounces taking the back, two lefts under, knees the body, side control. Left elbow. Knee on belly. Right to body. Right elbow to body. Daley stands. Dives in to half-guard. Rights and lefts to body. Got the back, big right under. 2:00. A big left under and two more. Knees the body. A left. Lands a right as they stand and break. Crowd roars. Daley lands a counter left. Crowd chants USA... Santos is Brazilian. Santos tries a double. Gets it against the cage. 1:00. "We all can change, everybody can change," Jimmy comments. They stand to the clinch. Daley stuffs a trip. Santos got it! Got the back! Mounts, right hammerfists, got the back, lefts under. Daley standing. 15. Daley looks at the clock, Santos has his back, they clinch. Santos trips him down. R3 ends, 10-9 Daley but very close, 30-27 Daley, 29-28 at the least, great fight. Two 29-28s but UD for Daley. Daley said he was rusty in MMA, had been fighting kickboxing for the past year, the range is different, said Santos was so tough. Said Santos had a lot of heart and was very very tough.